


Shadow and Light

by wrackwonder



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: Healing takes time. Adora and Catra know that more than most.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	Shadow and Light

_The hallway was familiar. Adora knew where she was._

_She did not want to be there._

_The Fright Zone._

_It was cold. Her skin was cold._

_Where was…_

_“Adora.”_

_“Shadow Weaver,” Adora said, looking for crimson robes._

_“You stray. Come quickly.”_

_“But…”_

_“Now.”_

_Adora moved, trying to catch up to Shadow Weaver. It was impossible. Shadow Weaver was a spectre. Adora knew she was just ahead, just out of sight._

_“Where’s Catra?”_

_Adora’s voice echoed in the metal chamber. She turned to look behind her, but she was alone._

_“Silence.”_

_“Where’s Catra?”_

_“That is of no importance.”_

_“That is of the most importance! Where is Catra?”_

_Panic rose. Adora was alone. Shadow Weaver was ahead. And Catra was gone. Catra wasn’t there. Catra…_

_“Enough.”_

_“No! Catra? Catra!”_

_“SILENCE.”_

_“Catra! Catra!”_

“Catra!”

Adora reached out, jolting herself awake with the sensation. Her legs twitched under the covers, the memory of running fading as consciousness took hold. She looked at her bedside table, relieved to see her diadem set carefully in its place. The dream was over. It wasn’t real. She was safe. Catra was safe.

The thought of her wife made Adora roll over.

“Ah, stupid dream, I’m sorry Ca…”

Catra wasn’t in the bed beside her. Adora touched the empty spot next to her and blinked heavily. They’d gone to bed together, but where was…

Adora didn’t have to look far. She startled at the sight of Catra perched on the edge of the bed. Her wife was so still, but Adora could see the tension in each muscle. Catra’s ears lay flat against her head and her back was arched, short fur visibly standing on end.

“Catra?” Adora’s voice was groggy. She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes with the base of her thumb. Catra didn’t respond to her name. She hissed lowly and even in the gloom, Adora could see Catra’s shining eyes staring at a dark corner.

“Hey, uh, you okay?”

It was always a risk to touch Catra when she was like this. Although her wife had mellowed over the years, a frightened Catra was a defensive Catra. Adora didn’t feel like a surprise claw to the face. She much preferred pre-discussing all claw-related play times.

Still, Catra looked like she’d stuck her finger in one of Entrapta’s bots. Adora decided to take a risk and gently set her hand on the small of Catra’s back.

“Can’t you see her?”

Catra’s voice was hollow, distant.

She did not move. She did not react to Adora’s touch.

“See who?” Adora looked over Catra’s shoulder, wondering what had crawled into their room. There was only emptiness. Even Melog was absent, drawn outdoors for the night by a warm summer’s breeze.

“Shadow Weaver. She’s right there.”

Adora crawled closer to Catra on the bed and studied her wife’s face. Catra’s eyes were open, her whole body was tense, but she was not awake. Catra was trapped in a dream.

“Catra? Wake up!” Adora said louder than she anticipated.

“She’s right there. Watching us.”

“Catra!” Adora moved her hand to Catra’s shoulder. She knew it was wrong to wake someone suddenly from sleep, but she couldn’t stand the thought of Shadow Weaver anywhere near her wife, even if Shadow Weaver wasn’t real.

Adora squeezed Catra’s shoulder and then shook it a little.

“Catra, come on!”

Adora shook Catra again. This time, Catra responded. She blinked heavily, once, twice, and then looked over her shoulder at Adora, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Adora?”

“Hey! There you are!”

“Was I…” Catra looked back at the corner of the room and then rolled out of her perched position. She sat heavily on the bed, head in her hands.

“It’s okay. Just a dream! I had one too,” Adora said. Catra looked at her with such a pained expression that Adora’s smile faded.

“Go back to bed, Adora, I’m going to find Melog.” Catra turned away, shifting her body from Adora, but Adora was fast and quickly pressed her hand down on Catra’s shoulder.

“Hey, talk to me. Don’t go.”

_Don’t go_

Catra shivered and Adora wondered if her wife was cold. She was only in a small pair of shorts and the room _was_ a bit chilly. But Catra’s shoulders were slumped and her tail lay limply behind her on the bed. She didn’t seem cold. Guarded, maybe.

“I heard what you said,” Catra whispered.

Adora tilted her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I heard you talking to Netossa and Spinnerella at the party.”

Adora tried to remember the conversation. Glimmer’s annual ball had been an overwhelming feast of sensation. It was colourful and loud and Adora had taken her fair share of bubbly drinks. She and Catra had danced so closely – that’s what she remembered the most. So what was Catra so upset about? They’d had fun with their friends. At least, Adora thought they did…

“I talked to everyone at the party, Catra. That’s what we do at parties.”

“They said they were planning to have a baby soon.” Catra remained so still that Adora had the urge to poke her, just to get some sort of reaction.

“Okay, yeah, I kinda remember that…”

“And you said you wanted a baby too.”

Adora bit her lip and tried not to toss her hands in the air. It was late and Catra was being a little bit scary and Adora wanted to go back to sleep.

“I guess I did?” Adora shrugged. Catra visibly bristled.

“What makes you think I should ever be a mother?”

All thoughts of sleep and cuddles disappeared as Adora tried not to let her jaw drop. She stared at Catra, shocked, unsure how Catra could ever think such a thought.

“Catra, you’d be a wonderful mother! You’re so loving and you care so much and you’re funny and…”

“Stop it,” Catra hissed, finally turning to look at Adora, “stop saying that.”

“But it’s all true!”

“What if I don’t want a baby? You’re going to resent me and leave.”

Adora felt like she’d stepped into a portal and fallen into darkness. Catra was so angry, she was practically seething in place, and Adora had no idea why.

“Catra, no, that’s…”

“Shadow Weaver was right. I’m a distraction. I hold you back.”

Tears welled in Catra’s eyes despite the fury in her tone. Adora finally felt the anger burning in her own belly. How dare Shadow Weaver’s ghost enter their bedroom. How dare Shadow Weaver’s ghost torture her wife. She would fight the spectre if she could, tear it to pieces and leave its husk on the ground.

“No,” Adora said firmly. She tried to reach for Catra’s face, but her wife turned away.

“ _No_ ,” Adora said again.

“But you _do_ want kids. I know you do. And what if I don’t? What if…”

“I want _you_ , Catra. I’ve always wanted you.”

This time Catra let Adora touch her. She turned into Adora’s hand, resting her cheek against Adora’s outstretched palm, full of fear, as if Adora’s touch would be the last she’d ever feel.

“She’s right. I’m all bad. I’m angry and mean and I shouldn’t be around kids. I hold you back…”

“Catra, honey, don’t let her do this to you. To us. Don’t let her in,” Adora said, flexing her fingers in the fur lining Catra’s jawline. Catra rubbed her cheek against Adora’s hand, eyes closed and wet with tears.

“I mean it, Adora. What if I don’t want kids?”

Adora’s gut reaction was to tell Catra that everything would be fine. That she was just afraid. But Adora also knew Catra well enough to realize that platitudes wouldn’t work. She wiggled closer to her wife, raising her free hand to Catra’s messy hair.

“Then we won’t have kids,” Adora said, smiling a little as Catra moved her head to meet Adora’s fingers.

“But you want them.”

Catra’s eyes were closed, she visibly relaxed under Adora’s touch, but her sadness and fear were still palpable.

Adora sighed, wishing Catra would open her eyes and smile.

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And if our family is just the two of us, well, that’s more than I could’ve dreamed of, Catra.”

“But you said…”

“Hey,” Adora held Catra’s face in her hands and the movement prompted Catra to open her eyes.

“We can talk about this and figure it out and decide what’s best for _us_. But if you say no, if kids aren’t what you want, then we’re going to be amazing aunties for all the Princess babies and that’s perfect too,” Adora said with as much conviction as she could muster.

It was true. Adora lived with the knowledge that she should be dead, that she should be like Mara – a beloved memory. But she wasn’t dead and Catra was hers and every day was a gift. She had no intention of wasting a moment on sadness.

“Hey,” Adora whispered, releasing Catra’s face and opening her arms, “come here, silly kitty.”

Catra complied, easily crawling into Adora’s lap. She curled into herself, her head resting on Adora’s shoulder while Adora leaned over, sheltering Catra from whatever demons still tormented her.

“You meant what you said?” Catra’s voice was muffled against Adora’s skin and Adora smiled.

“Every single word.”

“Okay.”

They sat together for a moment, cuddling into each other, the dark of the room no longer full of terrifying unknowns. Adora could feel Catra release her tension and smirked when a cold nose brushed against her cheek.

“Where’d your shirt go?” Adora teased, her fingers finding the tuft of fur on Catra’s chest. She scratched the skin there, pleased to hear Catra purring with each stroke.

“Don’t know. Does it bother you?” Catra’s voice was low, teasing, and Adora turned her face a little to meet Catra’s lips.

“I’m super offended,” Adora said, brushing her mouth over Catra’s, stifling a laugh as Catra caught her bottom lip in sharp, glinting teeth.

“I’m sorry I’m the worst,” Catra mumbled, kissing Adora soundly, lifting her hands to rest on Adora’s shoulders. Adora shook her head, moaning into the kiss, tightening her grip on Catra’s body.

“Not the worst. The best,” She managed.

Catra remained sitting in Adora’s lap, her head turned so they could kiss, but Adora knew her wife well. She knew Catra needed more. Catra’s tail wound itself around Adora’s back, holding them together, and Adora couldn’t stop herself from leaning down to kiss Catra’s neck.

“Stop talking, dumbie,” Catra growled. Adora shifted her hand to Catra’s breast, cupping it, her fingers pressing into the short fur. She could feel a hardening nipple against her palm, she could feel the way Catra arched back, her ass pushing into Adora’s pelvis, that tail pressing…

Adora swallowed hard.

“You and me. Forever,” she said, whispering against Catra’s face. Catra’s whole body shook and she whined, her hands coming down on Adora’s thighs. Adora winced at the prick of Catra’s claws.

“Say it again,” Catra begged, her voice already rough. Adora slipped her free hand down, finding more short fur until she reached the band of Catra’s shorts. She knew the hair was thicker below, she knew what it hid.

“I thought you told me to stop talking,” Adora said, teasing, her fingers pulling slightly at the thatch of dark fur between Catra’s legs.

“ _Adora_ …”

“You. And. Me. Forever.”

Adora reached down, her fingers wet even before she found the small, hard clit nestled in its nest. She loved this about Catra, she loved how hard the nub felt against her hand, and she loved how warm Catra was between her legs.

Catra hissed, her claws drawing blood from Adora’s legs, but her movement only made Adora cry out in agonizing pleasure. It surprised Catra, her ears rose, and she pushed back, purposely, forcing herself against Adora’s front.

“More,” Catra said. Adora obeyed, she always did.

Adora rubbed in circles, her fingers pulling back the delicate hood of Catra’s clit, exposing her. And then she reached down where it was slick and hot and so, so soft that Adora wished she could see her hand, she wished she could pull away the thin material stained with want and see Catra open and pink and all hers.

It was always a shock when she entered Catra. They had been married for years, but the amazement never changed. That she was allowed to have Catra. And touch her. That she was inside Catra. _She was inside Catra._

Adora moaned again, the base of Catra’s tail pressing hard against her body. The friction brought sweat to her brow, she softly set her teeth against Catra’s shoulder, her strong hands overwhelmed with the sensation of Catra’s body. The hard, warmth of her breast. The softness of her fur. The sound of each thrust inside of her, the smooth heat of Catra’s clit against the base of Adora’s thumb….

“Forever,” Adora said again, curling her fingers deeply. Catra writhed and fought, her movements sending Adora over the edge and together they fell, wet and wanting and wrapped in each other.

When it was over, when both could breathe and speak once more, Adora lay back, pulling Catra with her, lying flat on the bed with Catra in her arms.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra purred, stretching her body into Adora’s. She wiggled out of her shorts and sprawled shamelessly. Adora looked down and blushed at the sight of Catra’s damp fur and swollen, pink lips.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora said. Catra’s claws made quick work of Adora’s tank top.

Catra glanced at Adora, quickly offering a toothy grin before leaning down, lapping at Adora’s nipple. Adora’s shorts followed her shirt and in the moment before she came again, she could swear Catra’s breathed _forever_ against her skin.

~*~

Finn was tiny. Adora knew babies were supposed to be tiny, but Finn was especially small. They were curled in a tiny blanket, tufts of golden hair peeking out from the red material, and Adora had to resist the urge to kick open the window and reveal her child to all of Bright Moon.

Because Finn was the most beautiful baby to ever exist. Adora knew it to be a fact. And she wanted everyone else to know it.

Holding Finn in her hands, Adora could only stare down in awe, her eyes never leaving the tiny face or the tiny hands. It would be a few weeks before Finn opened their eyes, but Adora knew they would be perfect. Beautiful. She knew it.

“Hey, Finn, hi!” She cooed. The baby snuggled into its blanket, but one little ear perked up.

Adora smiled excitedly bringing the bundle even closer to her chest. A little hand curled and uncurled around Adora’s finger.

“Yeah! I’m your mama! You’re so strong, Finny!”

Adora leaned down and gently kissed the smallest face she’d ever seen.

“Hey…” Catra’s voice was groggy and if Adora hadn’t been holding Finn, she would have run to her wife’s side.

“Catra! Oh my gosh are you okay? Do you need anything? Blankets? Wait, I’ll get you water! Or food? You must be so hungry, let me…”

“Adora, can I see the baby I just pushed out of my body?”

Catra lay back against the pillows, tired, but amused and Adora was so glad to see her awake and smiling.

“Yes! Look!” Adora presented Finn with outstretched arms and Catra’s eyes widened. She carefully took the baby, bringing it to her chest, and looked down.

“Wow,” she said. Adora sat down next to her, equally awestruck by their child.

“Can you believe we made that?” She whispered, setting her hands down on Catra’s blanket covered thigh.

“Uh, yeah, I carried it around for nine months.” Catra’s voice dripped with sarcasm, but her face was pure happiness. She turned the baby slightly and gasped when tiny Finn began to suckle at her breast.

“Wow,” Catra said again.

“Wow,” Adora answered.

Catra brushed her nose over Finn’s forehead, inhaling their baby scent.

“That’s the best baby of all time,” Adora said, reaching up to stroke Finn’s cheek. Catra laughed and nodded.

“Did I do that to your hands?” She asked, motioning with her chin. Adora’s palms were covered in bandages from where Catra had torn in with her claws.

“It doesn’t matter. I heal fast. Plus, look! Look at that baby!” She motioned widely. Finn continued to quietly eat, tiny hands reaching up for Catra’s fur covered chest.

“I love you, you big idiot,” Catra laughed and then blushed when Adora sighed in her direction.

“You’re so pretty,” Adora said.

“Umm…gross…stop.”

“The prettiest. And we made the best baby. And I’m going to tell everyone and show everyone and…”

“Adora?”

“Hmmm?”

Adora stopped mid-rant, waiting for Catra to speak.

“Thanks,” Catra said, bashful, adjusting Finn in her arms.

“For what?” Adora furrowed her brow, reaching for Catra’s cheek.

“For giving me time. And giving me a chance when no one else would. Because…look what we made, Adora? _Look_.”

“Catra, you gave me Finn. And us. You gave me my life,” Adora said.

They were both emotional, eyes welling with tears, and it was only when Finn hiccupped that they laughed, blushing, leaning into each other. Finn wiggled in their blanket, disturbing the carefully folded material.

“This is the strongest baby _ever_!” Adora said.

Catra rolled her eyes, but the affectionate grin never left her face. Adora carefully raised Finn from Catra’s arms, dislodging the blanket as she did. Even with their eyes closed, Finn furrowed their brow and squawked, obviously angry to be removed from their food source.

“Awww! Finn looks like you when you’re mad!”

“You are such an idiot,” Catra laughed, opening her hands to take Finn back.

“Finn, tell mommy that mama is very smart!”

“Finn, tell mama to stop being a dumb dumb…”

Finn burped. And farted. And burped again.

It was the most beautiful sound in the galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was written as part of a fundraiser for BLM charities. Together, you raised over $500 for crucial causes. I hope this brings a smile to your faces! In gratitude for your generosity, 
> 
> WW
> 
> (Comments are love!)


End file.
